


Desde el frente

by NemuBlackParade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor mention of Belgium, Notable mención de los tomates, Spanish Civil War, War times, alternative universe, amor constante más allá de la muerte, epistolary fic, historical fic, request, spamano - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuBlackParade/pseuds/NemuBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio es un joven soldado republicano enviado a Madrid con el propósito de defender la ciudad de los rebeldes; pero, entre las penalidades y sufrimientos, es incapaz de olvidar al dueño de su corazón...<br/>Basado en la Guerra Civil Española, en concreto, en el asedio de Madrid.<br/>(Reciclado de la cuenta original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde el frente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brinella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinella/gifts).



_Madrid, 8 de julio de 1937_

_Querido Lovino:_

_Perdona que no te haya podido escribir ninguna carta en todo este tiempo. Tal vez, cuando leas esto, te enfades y grites, preguntándome entre maldiciones por qué he tardado tanto en darte noticias mías. Lo siento, Lovi, no era mi intención tenerte tan olvidado durante tanto tiempo; pero... si vieras el infierno que es esto..._

_Como ya debes de saber, ahora mismo estamos sufriendo un terrible asedio por parte de las tropas rebeldes. ¡Si al menos fueran únicamente las tropas del autoproclamado General Franco! El otro día nos bombardearon, y, desde mi escondite, pude ver que no eran aviones españoles. No sé de dónde eran, pero te aseguro que jamás olvidaré mientras viva ese horrible signo, tan parecido a una cruz pero a la vez tan distinto, que parecía burlarse de nosotros con crueldad mientras volaba, libre, mientras nosotros nos sumíamos nuevamente en la desesperación... No sé lo que era, pero desearía poder olvidarlo._

_Ojalá pudiera estar contigo, mi pequeño tomatito. Entre todo este follón, la inquietud, la tensión, la falta de comida, las bombas, los incendios, lo único que me salva de la locura es tu recuerdo. Te echo mucho de menos, Lovi. Cada noche rezo mucho por ti y por tu hermanito y le pido a Dios que os mantenga vivos y con buena salud, pero no me llega. Quiero veros. Quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos que Él atiende a mis plegarias, que Él os protege, que nada os falta. Sobre todo, quiero verte a ti. Quiero tocarte, acariciarte, mirarte a los ojos y tenerte en mis brazos, sin soltarte jamás..._

_Tal vez ahora te estés poniendo rojo y me estés insultando de nuevo. Desde este rinconcito dejado de la mano de Dios, puedo oír aún tu voz, gritándome y diciéndome cosas desagradables que yo te perdono porque sé que es tu manera de decirme que me quieres. Todavía lo haces, ¿verdad? No es necesario que me respondas, yo sé que es así. Hahaha, eres tan lindo, Lovinito... Ahora seguramente estés golpeando cosas y gritando que no eres lindo. Fusosososo, si te conoceré tan bien..._

_Una vez más, te pido que me perdones que haya tardado tanto en escribir. Si por mí hubiera sido, te habría mandado tres cartas por día, pero, por desgracia, no pudo ser; he estado días enteros en el campo de batalla, sin poder hacer nada más excepto luchar y subsistir, y, estos días, todo está escaseando. Tenía papel y tinta escondidos en mi petate, pero el tintero se me rompió y me lo manchó todo. Todavía tengo manchas negras en mi uniforme, parezco un payaso, ¡fusosososo! Lo increíble fue que mi superior no me riñó. ¿No es extraño? Bueno, el caso es que estaba frustrado y dolido porque no te podía escribir, y, esta tarde, mientras patrullaba, encontré una casa abandonada y semiderruida por culpa de los bombardeos. Entré en ella para investigar, ¡y si supieras mi alegría al ver que sus antiguos dueños se habían dejado olvidados, entre otras cosas, tinta y papel de carta! Por desgracia, no había ninguna pluma, así que tuve que fabricarme una con mi navaja y una ramita que rompí de uno de los árboles del huerto, y empecé a escribir esta carta. Si supieras lo feliz que soy ahora que estoy escribiendo, a pesar de la guerra..._

_¿Cómo estás, Lovi? ¿Te encuentras mejor de tu enfermedad? Eso espero, tengo muchísimas ganas de poder verte bien en cuanto vuelva. Te echo tantísimo de menos... ¡si supieras las ganas que tengo de casarme contigo en el mismo momento en que nos volvamos a ver! Ahora gritarás y amenazarás con romper esta carta para no seguir leyéndola, pero es cierto. Tengo ganas de llegar a casa, abrazarte fuerte y llevarte al juzgado, para que el notario pueda declararnos pareja de manera oficial y así estemos siempre juntos. Quiero cumplir la promesa que te hice cuando éramos niños._

_¿Te acuerdas? Estábamos ambos en el campo de tomates que había en las afueras del pueblo, jugando y corriendo entre la hierba... Tú protestabas porque tus piernas eran más cortas que las mías y por eso lograba atraparte tan fácilmente; no obstante, te liberabas con mucha facilidad cada vez que te pillaba y salías corriendo muy rápido. Eras tan adorable... Recuerdo que ambos llegamos al viejo roble que había allí, en la otra punta de aquel huerto, y tú, rojo y sudoroso de tanto correr, te sentaste en él, mientras yo quedé de pie. Te dije que parecías un tomatito y te enfadaste tanto conmigo... Todavía siento dolor en el estómago cada vez que recuerdo aquel día, fusosososo... También recuerdo que me reí, intentando olvidar el golpe que me habías dado, y empecé a hablar contigo de cosas... Ya no me acuerdo de qué, pero recuerdo que mencionamos el tema del matrimonio. Creo que dijiste que te haría mucha ilusión casarte con alguien como la señorita Emma, la panadera, y yo comenté que me gustaría mucho encontrar a una chica linda y adorable, a la que le gustasen los tomates y las aventuras. Te enfurruñaste y volviste a pegarme, diciendo que, si esperaba a que llegara una chica así, que ya podía ir pensando en morirme soltero. Estabas tan rojo... parecías un tomate luminoso... Yo te sonreí, te cogí de las manos y te pregunté que, entonces, por qué no te casabas tú conmigo. Bajaste la mirada y me susurraste un "como quieras, bastardo...". Y ése fue el momento más feliz de mi vida._

_Ahora que empiezo a recordar momentos agradables contigo... ¿te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? Habían pasado siete años desde lo de la promesa de matrimonio, y estábamos tú y yo solos, en mi habitación, oyendo cómo la gente bailaba y cantaba fuera. Estábamos castigados, no me acuerdo por qué, pero debió ser por culpa mía, porque estabas enfadadísimo conmigo. Llevaba horas intentando hablar contigo, pero no sólo no me contestabas, sino que me tirabas cosas y procurabas no mirarme. Recuerdo haberme tumbado a tu lado para preguntarte si me perdonabas, y me empujaste tan fuerte que me tiraste de la cama. Yo, sin pensarlo, me había agarrado a la colcha; pero, por desgracia, estaba suelta y, al caer yo, te caíste tú también. Aterrizaste sobre mi barriga y me hiciste mucho daño, pero no me importó, porque tu cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y podía sentir tu aliento en mis labios... Me miraste, horrorizado, e intentaste levantarte, pero yo te lo impedí: te abracé con fuerza y froté tu naricilla con la mía. ¡Te sonrojaste tanto cuando hice aquel gesto! Al ver tus mejillas del mismo color que nuestros amados tomates, no me pude resistir y te besé en los labios. Acto seguido, me separé, esperando a que me pegaras, pero ese golpe nunca llegó. Lo que hiciste fue gritarme que quién me había creído que era y que si de verdad creía que a eso se le podía llamar "beso"; acto seguido, me tiraste del pelo y me besaste de nuevo, pero, esta vez, de manera más atrevida. Recuerdo muy claramente aquel primer contacto de nuestros labios, cálido y primerizo; la suavidad de tu lengua y su delicioso sabor a tomate; la manera en la que me abrazabas, posesivo e infantil, como si temieras que me alejara y no volviera... Y aquel momento fue el más perfecto de toda mi vida._

_Ahora estarás más rojo que nunca y me amenazarás con quemar esta carta por deslenguado e idiota. Jajajaja, no lo puedo evitar; pienso muchísimo en ti cada día, y, por las noches, cuando estoy solo en mi catre y no puedo dormir, evoco esos dulces momentos con nostalgia. Por desgracia, ya no somos criaturas inocentes que se van a jugar al campo de tomates, ni despreocupados adolescentes que aprovechan cada momento que tienen a solas para besarse y acariciarse: soy un joven de diecinueve años que lucha por una causa que, aunque noble, está más que perdida; y sé que, en cuanto vuelva a casa, tratarán de casarme con una chica cualquiera. No te preocupes, Lovi, yo jamás te abandonaré. Si tal cosa llegara a pasar, huiré contigo a algún lugar apartado y nos quedaremos allí a vivir juntos. ¿Te imaginas? Podríamos amarnos libremente, sin miedo al "qué dirán" ni al rechazo de nuestras familias. Oh, Lovi, te echo tanto de menos..._

_Oigo un ruido ahí fuera. Creo que unos cuantos revolucionarios están intentando entrar en la ciudad. Lo siento, tengo que dejar de escribir; no porque ya no quiera sentirme como si estuviera contigo, sino porque estoy seguro de que me están buscando para defender la ciudad. No obstante, quiero que recuerdes una cosa, tomatito mío: pase lo que pase, aun si muero en esta larga y difícil guerra, nunca te abandonaré. Si sigo vivo, volveré a ti; si muero, mi espíritu velará por ti hasta el fin de tus días, cuando por fin pueda reunirse con el tuyo y consumar el amor que sienten ambos el uno por el otro. Quiero que sepas, Lovino, que siempre fuiste el centro de mis pensamientos. Quiero que sepas que mis momentos contigo son mis recuerdos más preciados. Quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres el dueño de mi corazón, y que así será por siempre._

_Tuyo siempre,_

_Antonio_

* * *

Abro mis ojos, encontrándome con cierta sorpresa un paisaje distinto a aquél que había visto segundos antes de que se hiciera la oscuridad. He pasado de ver las ruinas medio escondidas entre nubes de polvo gris y naranja que, en otro tiempo, habían sido los edificios más bonitos de Madrid, a ver otra cosa... plantas, altas, vivas y verdes, con pequeños globos escarlata pendiendo de ellas... ¿Tomates?

¿Por qué estoy en un campo de tomates? Miro a mi alrededor con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrío. Tal vez me haya desmayado en medio de la batalla y por eso estoy teniendo este bonito sueño. Sí, será eso. Porque otra cosa no podía ser... ¿o sí?

Miro al cielo y busco, por unos instantes, nubes con formas divertidas; pero acabo cansándome del juego y empiezo a caminar. Avanzo, apreciando cada detalle de aquel lugar y sonrío con nostalgia al descubrir que se trataba del campo de tomates al que Lovi y yo íbamos a jugar cuando éramos pequeñitos.

"Mi tomatito...", pienso con un suspiro, y sigo caminando. Me doy cuenta de que he llegado al final del huerto cuando veo un viejo roble, nudoso y retorcido, y a alguien familiar sentado en él. Mi corazón da un vuelco en cuanto reconoce a esa persona, la dueña de mi mente y mi corazón, y lo único de lo que me doy cuenta es de que me he echado a correr. Corro sin parar, ansioso, y me detengo a los pies del árbol.

Lovino me mira, con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido, y le sonrío.

—¡Tomatito! ¿Eres tú de verdad? —exclamo, alegre, y él bufa.

—Tché, pues claro que soy yo, ¿quién esperabas que fuera? —gruñe, y salta con agilidad de su asiento. Ahora, ambos estamos de pie, mirándonos a los ojos, y yo, con algo de miedo de que, efectivamente, se trate de un sueño, lo abrazo con cuidado, ganándome casi al momento un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Idiota! ¿Esto es todo lo que se te ocurre hacer? —grita, con las mejillas rojas y brillantes. Cada vez que se pone así, parece un tomate...— ¡He estado esperando muchísimo tiempo a que volvieras, y ni siquiera me escribiste, maldición! Acaricio con cariño su pelo y beso su frente, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Perdóname, Lovi —le digo en un susurro, sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos—. Te aseguro que quería escribirte, pero no tenía con qué hacerlo. Además, no me dejaban hacer algo que no fuera defender la ciudad. Estuve muy ocupado...

Él chasquea la lengua y mira a otro lado, ofendido, pero yo sé que, en el fondo, me perdona. Le regalo una de mis sonrisas más brillantes, esperando convencerlo, y él no sólo me devuelve el abrazo, sino que entierra su cara en mi pecho de la manera más adorable que jamás haya podido ver.

Así nos quedamos un largo rato, y siento que no podría sentirme más feliz. Si esto es un sueño, ojalá jamás me despierten de él, pienso, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, capturo los labios de Lovino en un largo y apasionado beso.

* * *

_El soldado Antonio Fernández Carriedo, perteneciente al pelotón mixto número 20, falleció en Madrid, el lunes 9 de Julio de 1937, en acto de servicio. Al registrar sus ropas, se encontró esta carta guardada dentro del uniforme, cerca de su corazón. Con las señas del destinatario como única pista, se envió un telegrama a la dirección indicada, preguntando por el tal Lovino Vargas, y la respuesta fue que esta persona estaba muerta desde hacía más de una semana. Sin saber qué hacer, se optó por dejar la epístola donde había sido encontrada, y con ella fue enterrado._

_Que este valiente soldado pueda hallar descanso en su tumba, y que, algún día, tanto su alma como la de aquél al que amó puedan estar juntas de nuevo._

_Descanse en paz._

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se escribió para celebrar la mayoría de edad de mi amiga de la infancia Brinella, cuya cuenta os recomendaría visitar (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3960006/Brinella).  
> Respecto a la temática... La Guerra Civil Española (1936-1939) fue un conflicto surgido a partir del golpe de Estado de unos pocos miembros del ejército poco conformes con la Segunda República Española. Los franquistas avanzaron con facilidad en zonas como Galicia y Andalucía, pero los republicanos resistieron como pudieron en el centro de la Península Ibérica; al final, el ejército franquista, ayudado por las tropas nazis y fascistas, ganó e instauró un régimen dictatorial conocido como "franquismo", presente hasta 1975. Hubo dos batallas particularmente atroces, la Batalla del Ebro y el asedio de Madrid. Este fic se basa en ese último.  
> Soy consciente de que algunas partes de este fic son confusas: aunque en ambas repúblicas había un fuerte sentimiento antirreligioso, siempre se mantuvo el cristianismo en los pueblos. Por eso, Antonio reza. Pero dijo de ir al juzgado porque, en esos años, ningún cura casaría a dos hombres. (Ni ningún notario... Pero, como se ve, no tuvo tiempo de saberlo).
> 
> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.  
> La Historia española es propiedad del tiempo y del susodicho país.
> 
> (Leer el original aquí: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3714032/Nemu-Black-Parade)  
> NADA HA SIDO PLAGIADO.


End file.
